


I'm Your Idiot (forever)

by trashthattriestowrite



Series: Hannigram - one shots [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, He doesn't care, He just wants Hanni to be more careful that's all, Kinda, M/M, Murder Husbands, Short One Shot, Will Knows, Will takes care of Hannibal, a little bit, hannibal doesn't like the mailman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashthattriestowrite/pseuds/trashthattriestowrite
Summary: Hannibal returns from a hunt





	I'm Your Idiot (forever)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something short, and this is the result
> 
> Based on this http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/161016602582/person-a-youre-an-idiot-person-b-yes-true-but
> 
> English is not my first language and this is not betad, so I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes

Will was pacing back and forth in the bedroom, trying not to worry too much. Hannibal had said that he would be back late, but Will couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something bad had happened. It was almost midnight, and even Winston was pacing nervously alongside Will, clearly distressed because he could sense that Will was. 

Just as he was about to check his phone for what felt like the sixth time within five minutes for any messages from Hannibal, the door downstairs opened, and both Will and Winston were quick down the stairs, relief washing over Will as he got down and saw Hannibal standing in the foyer. That was, until he saw all the blood that was covering the older man. His hair was a mess, with chunks of dried blood in it; he had a gash on his cheek, as if someone had scratched him, and a black eye. There was dried blood smeared under his nose, as if he had tried to dry it away but not quite succeeding. His dress shirt was wrinkled and clinging to his body, covered almost completely in blood, colouring the white fabric red. 

“What happened?” Will asked, his voice barely a whisper. Hannibal had never looked like that, returning from a hunt before. 

“Not all of it is mine…” He started, but Will silenced him.

“Stop, just… just… come here.” He said, walking over and taking Hannibal’s hand and leading him to the kitchen. He pointed at one of the chairs by the island. “Sit. And take of your shirt.” Hannibal did as he told. He tried not to show it, but Will saw how he flinched while lifting his left arm to unbutton his shirt. As the shirt came off, he noticed a long, but thankfully shallow wound on the left side of his abdomen. Will took a clean towel and a bowl of water, and went to stand in front of Hannibal. He dipped the towel in the water, before carefully trying to wash the blood away from his face. Hannibal flinched a bit when Will tried to wash the blood from his nose.

“Serves you right, for making me worried like that.” He said, moving to wash the wound on his abdomen when he was done with the face. “What happened?” Hannibal sighed, and leaned forward to press a kiss against the crown of Will’s head.

“Turns out that our mailman was a fighter.” He said into Will’s curls, breathing in the familiar, calming scent of his husband. Will leaned back to inspect his work, and raised an eyebrow at Hannibal.

“The mailman? Really?” Will smirked. “What did he do that was so rude? Did he put the mail the wrong way in the mailbox?” Hannibal glared at him.

“Very funny Will. No, he’s been late every single day since he begun.” Will rolled his eyes at that and may have pressed the towel a little bit harder than necessary against Hannibal’s wound. Hannibal hissed at that. 

“Sometimes, I don’t understand you at all.” Will said, finally satisfied with his work and went to pour the now bloodied water out in the sink. 

“He was rude. Also, he’s been ogling at you.” Will snorted at that. 

“No, he hasn’t?”

“He has.” Hannibal said in a tone that left no arguments. “So I went to his apartment, but it turned out that he knew how to put up a fight. And how to use a knife.” He gestured towards the wound on his abdomen. Will walked back to stand in front of Hannibal who was still sitting on the chair. Carefully, Will traced the tip of his fingers around Hannibal’s black eye. He flinched at it, but didn’t stop Will.

“Was going after the mailman really worth it?” He whispered as he continued to move his fingers over Hannibal’s facial features, tracing his sharp cheekbones, his nose, his lips. Hannibal put his hands on Will’s waist, drawing him closer so that they were almost chest-to-chest.

“Yes.” He whispered back, eyeing Will’s lips as they grew into a small smile. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“That might be true, but I’m your idiot.” Hannibal said, smirking. He brought his left hand up, showing Will the golden band on his ring finger that matched the one Will had on his own. “Forever.” He put his hand on the back of Will’s head, pulling him down for a kiss. Will let him, closing his eyes and leaning down to close the remaining distance between them. Hannibal’s lips tasted of blood, but he couldn’t find himself to care. Hannibal was home, Will was in his arms, and that was all he really cared about. Until he remembered one thing that he hadn’t asked yet. Breaking the kiss and leaning back, he asked Hannibal;

“So… where is our mailman now?” Hannibal smiled at that.

“I’m guessing that Jack will make us see part of him tomorrow. The rest of him is in a cooler in my car.” Will rolled his eyes, and kissed Hannibal quickly once more before turning and moving towards the door. 

“Go shower. I’m gonna go get the mailman.”


End file.
